thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney Dax
Courtney Name: Courtney Dax Gender: Female Age: 18 District: 2 (14, 1, 4) Weapon: I am exceptional in every weapon, but my teachers who I tell that to say I am proficient in only Maces and Bows. I am moderate in every thing else, but they only say that to soften the blow for the less exceptional. Appearance: I have caramel colored hair that flows down to below my shoulders. I also have tanned skin from frequent outdoor activty. Not only this, but I am very muscular, but still attractive. My eyes are as brown as cocoa and I have a million-dollar smile. Freckles cover my face like flowers in field viewed from high up. Strengths and Skills: ' I am great at gymnastics and martial arts. I'm strong, I know plants, and I can and will kill without conscientious. '''Weaknesses: ' I don't have many weaknesses, but even greats have weaknesses. For one, I have been known to act before I think and others who knew me very well thought I was fragile and susceptible to mental breakdowns. I'm not very good at climbing either. '''Personality: I am what many would consider a type A. Others have called me hot-headed, violent, and prissy to an extent. Others have told me that I would do anything to win. But anyone who's ever told me those things got a stern look and a two-week visit to the hospital. They never bothered me again after that. Backstory: ''' Courtney Dax. The boys want her, the girls want to be her, but all in all, everyone fears her. Everyone except me of course. I want her dead. "Why?", You may ask. Well that's why you're here asking me about her right? Well, I guess I should tell you her story from the beginning. Once upon a time, a girl who's legacy would be stamped upon District Two for years to come was born into the prestigious Dax family. A family filled with Victors and victors to be. They were spread all across Panem, knowing Idylwylds, Wells, and even descendants of Everdeens and Snows. This particular branch of the family was highly respectable and known through all of District Two. For you see, Courtney's father was the headmaster of the Career School in District 2. Her mother was a very political socialite who made heavy impact on the mayor's decisions. Together, they would know everyone of major importance in District 2 and gain information by manipulation. I only know this because of once I was at Courtney's house an I overheard them talking about their plans. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we were best friends up until two years ago. It's sad, I know. Just don't bring it back up again or else. Anyway, Courtney had a fun personality as a child. She was nice and fun to hang around with, but not reckless. She still knew her boundaries. But as she grew older, she became more and more stressed. I never knew why until 10'th grade. "Courtney, you need the best grades. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for us!", Her father pleaded angrily. "But I have straight A's father! Let me stop studying for once!" Courtney rebutted. Her father's face went red and he knocked a vase onto the spotless marble floor. "You don't have first place in Career School! You are second! My daughter will not be second, she will uphold our status!" Courtney stared at her father in anger and began to shout in infuriation. "No father! I won't be what you want me to be! I won't be your key to a perfect family because we aren't! You and mother can't stand each other and only stay together to keep the power you have. I'm not an idiot. The constant drunkenness from mother, the silence and yelling from you. You two fight 24/7. I can see behind your lies." Her father stood speechless for moments with jaw dropped to the floor. What he did next caused me to gasp, making them both take a glance at me hiding from behind a corner. The man slapped Courtney, picked her up and threw her across the room. As soon as they saw me, I ran off in fear. After that day Courtney was never the same. I sometimes wonder if I should have helped her up and ran off with her. Maybe then she wouldn't have been the horror she is today. A week later, she returned to school after a supposed illness that I only knew the truth about. The girl that came to school was not Courtney. She looked and sounded like Courtney. But this girl had a look of anger and loneliness on her face. She looked erect and sharp and gave freezing silence to those who tried to get a conversation out of her. The only one who could get a response was myself in the hall. "Hey Courtney, are you okay after last week?" I asked her. I was met with silence from Courtney who looked away at the lockers. As we arrived at her locker, I tried again. "Look, I want to know how you're feeling. What happened after I left?" Courtney looked back at me with tears glinting her the corners of her eyes. Realizing what to her seemed like a mistake of crying, she wiped away her tears, grabbed my wrist and took me into a smaller and lonely hallway away from the peering eyes of passerby's. "I don't want to talk about it. No, I can't talk about it. Not with you, not with anyone. Just promise me you won't talk about what you saw, '''ever. Okay?", my best friends said to me. Despite being concerned for her mental health, I agreed to her promise. I clutched her shoulders and affirmed, "Just let me know if there is anything you want to talk about." Courtney just shook my hands off and walked to her class without response. As she walked away I saw a massive bruise on back. Then I thought about what I saw on her chest when she was walking to the small hallway. I had a seen a cut that went across her chest. She had worn a necklace and pulled up her shirt to attempt to hide it and take attention away from it. I needed to do something. The problem was that I couldn't tell anyone. Courtney, my family, or even myself might get injured, or even worse if the news got out. It took about a week or two to form my plan. Little, did I know that Courtney was constantly being broken and put back together into her parent's image everyday and was no longer herself. Courtney had become a mask. During a school assembly a month after the incident with the bruises a video was supposed to play, highlighting The Games and why being a Career is the best thing you can be, bringing honor and pride to you, your District, and your family. I had snuck up to the computer controlling the propaganda. about to insert a different video highlighting what had happened to Courtney the month before. As soon as I was about to switch the USB's when a peacekeeper came up behind me and attacked me. We fought violently, to which I had almost won, thanks to my Career training, but I lost due to the Peacekeeper having weapons and a great ability in fighting. I was knocked out by the peacekeeper and woke up in an unknown room. But I';m getting ahead of myself, this is Courtney's story I'm telling, not my own. Anyone, after a long time of interrogation, I was finally let go and sent home for time to rest, which lasted at least a week. During my bedridden state, several of my friends visited me in their free time. However, Courtney was not one of the ones who visited me. Once I returned to school that week I angrily set out to figure out, all the while trying to deny what had been circling through my head since I set out to school that morning. When I took a glance at the leader boards for athletics and academics and saw Courtney at first place on both, my fears had been confirmed. Still attempting to deny Courtney's growing add-in obsession with winning, I rushed around, looking for her, until I saw inside the gym, where she was training. I rammed inside, and asked her where she had been. "Where were you Courtney?" She kept on training, without taking any notice to me. "Courtney!", I yelled, gaining the attention of several other students. Courtney glanced up at me and breathed, "Oh, hey Roman.", then sat up. I gave her a burning gaze and sarcastically stated, "Hey." She rolled her eyes and stated, "What's up with you?" "Excuse me? What's up with me? You're the one who deserted everyone, including me who was bedridden for a week, and you just go on some training binge? What the heck?", I screamed in infuriation. She gives me a confused look and says, "You were bedridden?" At this point, I exasperate dramactically and walk out of the gym. We wouldn't talk again for a year. The year of 11'th grade, I finally gained first place in academics. In excitement I could only see one thing, my name on the board. Several of my friends threw a party for me. During that party I couldn't get my mind off of something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I couldn't remember what was nagging at my brain that whole day. Only once I got out of school did I realize what that thing was. Courtney was right below me on the scoreboard. The minute I realized this, a figure dressed in black tackled me to the ground and attempted to slice my throat open. I struggled against the figure and he was able to cut my cheek. I was eventually able to turn them over, pin them down, and pull off the mask. Who would it be but Courtney giving me a shocked look that I was wearing myself. We stared at each other for a few seconds before kneeing me in the balls, pushing me off, and running away. What a reunion. I immediately got up, and discretely followed her into her house. Once inside, I watched her talk with her father once more. She was dressed back in her regular clothes as she sat down across from her father. "Hello father.", she said monotonously. "Daughter. Your day?", he asked. As a side note, from other times doing this, "Your day?" means he wants to know where she is on the leader boards. "Athletics I lead, Academics, I'm in second to Roman.", she reported grimly. Her father gave her a grim look and got up out of his chair. Courtney closed her eyes tightly like a child faced with a dark fear as her father slapped her hard across the face. As he began to walk out of the room, I grew afraid and ran outside again. I would have jumped in there and stopped them both, but Courtney was not the true villain. Her father was the puppet master and his daughter was the puppet. And frankly, her father was too large and overpowering to take on by myself. That day was the last time we acknowledged each other since she voullenteered. Over the next year whoever got in Courtney's way mysteriously disappeared, turned up in a river, in a hospital, or mentally scarred. Well now you know her story. I wish it wasn't so tragic, but sadly, it is. I lot my best friends and it all her family's fault. I'm just glad my family isn't like that. What? You want to know my '''story now? Another day friend. Another day. '''Interview Angle: I would have to come off athletic and career-like, but not arrogant. Bloodbath Strategy: Run, grab a weapon, and kill everyone but the Careers. Alliance: The Careers. Who else would I be with? A weakling from Eight? Please. Token: A half heart necklace given to me by my ex-friend Roman. Category:Females Category:Zeebem10's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute